Seven days with Emma and Regina
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic italiano del mismo título escrito por SwanFangirl. Se trata de siete mini one shots. En cada uno se cuenta una relación diferente entre nuestras chicas, unas divertidas, otras románticas y algunas tristes. En fin, como la vida misma. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Aquí os dejó este mini fic, son siete pequeños one shots. El título es **_**Seven days with Emma and Regina**_**, el original es en italiano y su escritora es ****SwanFangirl****. Espero que os gusté. Hay de todo, amor, comedia y desamor.**

Día 1: Mee-Cute

_**Nos vemos esta noche en el Rabbit Hole**_

Regina miró su teléfono, preguntándose quién diablos le habría mandado ese mensaje y por qué. Resopló, desconcertada, y respondió velozmente, para volver después al trabajo

_**Creo que se ha equivocado de número**_

Fueron solo necesarios pocos minutos para que su móvil vibrase, indicando la presencia de un nuevo mensaje, que Regina leyó rápidamente

_**En efecto, me he equivocado de número. Perdón, sea quien sea**_

Regina rio someramente, y dejando los papeles encima del escritorio, se mordió el labio y escribió un nuevo sms

_**De todas maneras puede que lo conozca. Sabe, Storybrooke no es muy grande…y yo soy la alcaldesa, así que conozco prácticamente a todo el mundo.**_

De repente se preguntó por qué había escrito eso. Habría podido sencillamente dejar de lado la cuestión y volver a prestar atención a sus cosas. En vez de eso, no, había tenido que continuar con aquel intercambio de mensajes, presa de la curiosidad por descubrir quién era esa persona.

_**A lo mejor a mí no me conoce. Yo he escuchado hablar de usted, Alcaldesa Mills, pero no creo que me la haya encontrado en persona. Sabe, no paso mucho tiempo en la ciudad**_

Entonces la morena se pinzo los labios, sin saber qué responder al misterioso habitante de Storybrooke. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decidir, porque otro mensaje de su parte llegó

_**De todas maneras, si quiere, podríamos vernos de verdad esta noche…Muchas personas opinan que usted es de las mujeres más fascinantes de la ciudad. Querría constatar si los rumores son verdaderos.**_

Regina se sonrojó, sonriendo inconscientemente.

Henry entró en la oficina de la alcaldesa en ese momento y, viendo a la madre sonreír irracionalmente al propio teléfono como nunca había hecho, frunció el ceño, Preguntó, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

«¿Quién es?»

«¡Henry!» exclamó ella, levantándose de la silla y andando hacia su hijo, besándole en la frente «¿Qué haces aquí?»

«He venido a buscar a mi madre» responde simplemente el muchacho «Entonces, ¿quién es tan bueno como para hacerte sonreír con un mensaje?»

«No lo sé» admitió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa culpable «Pero lo sabré esta noche»

«¿Tienes una cita?» preguntó Henry, atónito, dado que su madre no salía nunca con nadie, a parte de él.

«Por lo que parece sí» dijo Regina respondiendo al último mensaje

_**Allí estaré. ¿Cómo te reconoceré?**_

La respuesta llegó en pocos segundos, Henry asistiendo a todo, leyendo toda la conversación con ojos brillantes

_**Me reconocerá por la mirada de fascinación que le dedicaré, señora alcaldesa…A las nueve en el Rabbit Hole, la esperaré con ansia**_

«¡Fantástico mamá! ¡Lo has hecho!» exclamó Henry «Parece que ya le gustas mucho….¡Quién será!»

«No creo que lo conozcas, sea quien sea…En fin, si no lo conozco ni yo» respondió la morena, pensativa «Entonces, ¿te parece bien quedarte con Cora esta noche?»

«Sí, estoy seguro de que la abuela estará contenta de darme de comer cualquier cosa que haya en su despensa porque piensa que estoy flaco» dijo el chico de trece años, sacudiendo la cabeza con expresión divertida.

También Regina rio ante el comentario. En efecto, quizás su madre exageraba.

«Bueno, como compensación el abuelo me enseñará a jugar al póker» exclamó él, recordando la promesa que le había hecho el abuelo Henry.

«Me conformo con que no te conviertas en un jugador empedernido» bromeó Regina, mientras recogía sus cosas y salía de la oficina junto al muchacho, para ir a cenar juntos delante de una buena película, como hacían prácticamente cada tarde.

Cuando Regina entró en el grande y bullicioso local, se sintió como pez fuera del agua. A ella ni se le pasaba por la cabeza entrar en estos antros, sin embargo aquel desconocido la había convencido a hacerlo, y en aquel momento se sentía algo incómoda. Especialmente por el modo en que la miraba la gente, no esperándose que la alcaldesa entrase en el Rabbit Hole.

Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a mirar alrededor, sin divisar a nadie particularmente interesante. Cualquier podría ser la persona con quien había hablado, sin embargo ella tenía en mente una imagen que se había hecho en pocas horas y quería creer que ninguno de aquellos zafios era la educada y gentil persona con quien había hablado pocas horas antes. Ya, se imaginaba a una persona interesante, fuera de los esquemas, inteligente y fascinante. Quizás era esperar demasiado de alguien con quien solo había intercambiado algunos mensajes, sin embargo Regina siempre habían tenido grandes expectativas.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un gin, esperando al desconocido. Mientras probaba su bebida, miró de nuevo a la gente que estaba dentro del local, esta vez con meticulosa atención. Su mirada, mientras terminaba su segundo gin, se posó en una muchacha rubia, que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Era una hermosa muchacha, tuvo que admitir. Cierto, no se esperaba que una mujer fuese la que le hubiera mandado aquellos mensajes, pero si hubiese sido ella, no se habría echado para atrás. Al final era su primera cita con alguien desde hacía años, así que no le importaba mucho el sexo de la persona que hubiera querido conocerla.

De repente se dio la vuelta hacia el camarero, y cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, se lo acercó a ella y le dijo

«¿Ve aquella rubia con la chaqueta de cuero roja?»

El hombre asintió, casi asustado ante el modo de actuar de la morena.

«¿Me está mirando?» preguntó otra vez Regina, recibiendo una señal de asentimiento «En su opinión, ¿lo está haciendo fijamente?»

«Creo que sí, señora alcaldesa» respondió finalmente el camarero, y entonces Regina lo soltó, pidiendo otra copa.

Cuando él le sirvió la tercera copa, ella se levantó y caminó con paso lento y sensual hacia la mesa de la rubia, que le sonrió de nuevo cuando se sentó frente a ella.

«Diría que se equivocan» fue lo primero que dijo la muchacha, encantando a la mujer con su voz ronca y profunda.

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina, frunciendo el ceño y terminándose la copa, para dejarla en la mesa.

«Sobre el hecho de que usted es la mujer más sexy de Storybrokke» hizo una pausa, observando la expresión de desilusión de Regina «Usted es absolutamente la primera de cualquier lista»

Entones Regina le sonrió y le tendió la mano en un gesto amical.

«Regina» dijo solamente, pensando que hasta el momento la muchacha no la había decepcionado en sus expectativas.

La rubia le estrechó la mano, cubriéndola con el calor de su lisa piel.

«Yo soy Emma…Emma Swan» replicó, para después soltar su mano, casi sin quererlo «Entonces…realmente me quede sorprendida cuando aceptó venir. No creía que un lugar como este conjugara con una mujer elegante como usted»

«Sentía curiosidad por saber quién era» se justificó la morena con una sonrisa

«¿Y el descubrimiento la ha desilusionado por casualidad?» preguntó Emma, con una encantadora mirada.

«Diría que no…»

Emma se mordió el labio, vencida, y al final dijo

«¿Le apetece salir de aquí? Hay mucho ruido…y además caminando se habla mejor»

Regina rio ante aquella frase y asintió, cogiendo la mano que Emma le había de nuevo alargado…solo que esta vez ninguna de las dos soltó el agarre. Salieron del local y fue Regina la que habló primero.

«¿A quién debía ver esta noche?»

«Nadie importante. Solo un amigo» respondió rápidamente la muchacha «Y usted, ¿tenía algún otro plan en mente?»

«Bueno, si usted no se hubiese equivocado de número…simplemente me habría quedado en casa con mi hijo» dijo Regina, aunque estaba segura de que esa información iba a espantar a la joven.

Pero Emma en cambio sonrió y preguntó

«¿Así que tiene un hijo?»

«Sí…» replicó Regina, respondiendo a la sonrisa, contenta de que Emma se lo hubiese tomado bien «Se llama Henry, tiene trece años»

«¿Y… -el tono de Emma se hizo más inseguro-…el padre?»

Regina suspiró

«No hay ningún padre. Lo adopté cuando tenía pocos días…y lo he criado yo sola, solo con la ayuda de mis padres»

«Creo…que se necesita un gran valor para hacer eso. No todos lograrían cuidar de un niño sin casi nadie al lado. Y eso confirma mi teoría de que usted es la mujer más interesante que nunca haya conocido» dijo Emma, acariciando ligeramente la palma de su mano.

El rostro de la morena enrojeció, y bajó la mirada para no hacérselo notar a la otra mujer.

Estaban caminando por las calles oscuras de Storybrooke, dadas de la mano, y no sabían realmente hacia dónde caminaban. Pero todo estaba bien así.

«¿Podemos tutearnos?» preguntó audazmente Emma

«Pero claro…» respondió Regina con una débil sonrisa «Entonces, ¿qué me dices de ti, Emma?»

«No hay mucho que decir. Soy una persona muy solitaria, por eso cuando me trasladé a Storybrooke, decidí coger una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Vivo sola y tengo pocos amigos buenos» dijo la rubia, mordiendo los labios con nerviosismo «Querría también tener una familia, pero quizás no sea algo para todos»

«No creo que sea así» rebatió la alcaldesa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Emma y colocándose en su frente, parando de caminar «Estoy segura de que encontrarás una familia, tarde o temprano. Todos merecen una»

Emma sonrió y murmuró

«Tengo miedo de que, si continuas siendo tan perfecta, me enamore de ti antes de que acabe la noche»

Regina rio débilmente y acarició la mejilla de Emma, antes de decir

«Bueno, estate tranquila, no creo que la cosa sea recíproca»

Emma se quedó ahí, con un palmo de narices y después exclamó, caminando detrás de la morena.

«¡Hey, no es justo!»

«Ha estado bien pasar tiempo contigo…» susurró Regina sonriendo a la rubia

Esta última tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los estrechos vaqueros, y miraba a la mujer con indecisión sobre qué hacer. Debería despedirse de ella, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Con un abrazo? No, demasiado amigable. ¿Con un apretón de manos? No, demasiado formal. ¿Qué diablos debería hacer?

Afortunadamente fue Regina la que decidió, facilitándole las cosas, y se acercó a ella, alzándose sobre la punta de los pies para poder besarla delicadamente y con un ligero toque sobre los labios. El beso fue dulce y duró solo pocos segundos, después de los cuales Regina se separó de ella y le dio una última sonrisa, antes de encaminarse hacia la casa, dejándola nuevamente atónita ante su comportamiento seguro de sí.

«Quiero verte otra vez» dijo recobrándose de esa especie de trance.

Regina se dio la vuelta y le dijo guiñándole un ojo

«Entonces bastará con que me mandes un mensaje»

Emma rio, mientras Regina cerraba la puerta de la mansión Mills. Cuando la mujer hubo entrado, Emma rozó sus propios labios con los dedos, incrédula de lo que hace poco había pasado…o mejor…de lo que Regina había hecho. Sonrió, feliz, y se marchó, prometiéndose a sí misma que le mandaría un mensaje de buenas noches a la mujer que le había regalado una magnífica velada.

«Entonces…» comenzó Henry, con tono casual «¿Cómo fue tu cita de anoche?»

«Bastante bien» respondió Regina, mientras le cogía sus cosas «Pero todavía es pronto para predecir algo»

«¿Era como te lo habías imaginado?» preguntó él, obviamente refiriéndose al descocido del mensaje

«No. Pero soy feliz» sonrió la mujer

En ese momento, Cora y Henry-el otro Henry-entraron en el salón, ambos con una mirada de curiosidad en el rostro. Regina suspiró y dijo, aburrida

«Sé que os estáis muriendo por preguntármelo. ¡Venga, adelante!»

A Cora se le iluminaron los ojos mientras decía

«¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es de buena familia?»

Regina sacudió la cabeza riendo, mientras su padre le hacía señas para que no respondiera. Pero ella quería responder, porque no veía la hora de hablar a su familia de ella.

«Se llama Emma Swan, tiene algunos años menos que yo, y es una mujer muy fascinante» respondió con una sonrisita en la cara.

Lo único que dijo Cora fue

«Sabía que era lesbiana»

«¡Cora!» exclamó el hombre, regañándola por el poco tacto

«¿Qué? Según tú, ¿una chica que rechaza a Leopold Blanchard puede ser hetero?» preguntó ella.

«¡Era viejo, mamá!» replicó entonces Regina

«Pero era muy fascinante. Quizás no como tu Emma, pero no estaba nada mal» comentó Cora pensativa

Henry resopló, mientras el nieto reía al escuchar esas pelas. Después el muchacho se puso serio y dijo

«Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a una persona que te ame, mamá»

«Yo…creo que es algo pronto para hablar de amor, ¿no crees, muchachito?» dijo, bromeando, aunque no tan segura ante aquella perspectiva

«Oh, pero estoy seguro de que, una vez te conozca mejor, se enamorará perdidamente de ti» dijo el padre, con dulzura

Regina abrazó a sus padres y salió junto con Henry, exclamando

«¡Nos vemos!»

Mientras ella y el chico caminaban hacia el coche, Regina pensaba todavía en Emma y en lo que le había dicho y cuando entraron en el vehículo y Regina hubo encendido el motor, le dijo al hijo

«¿Sabes, Henry? Quiero conocer a Emma un poco más, pero…si continua gustándome y ella sigue portándose bien conmigo, ¿tú querrías conocerla?»

«¡Claro, mamá! Es más, querría conocerla ya, enseguida!» respondió Henry, entusiasta.

«Vayamos con calma» sonrió la madre, conduciendo hacia la escuela «Creo que te gustará, ¿sabes? Es una muchacha solitaria, un poco como tú. Aunque no creo que lo sea por elección propia»

«¡Pero ahora ya no estará sola! ¡Es decir, estás tú!. Y además también podremos estar los abuelos y yo para ella, si nos la das a conocer» respondió Henry con una sonrisa «Nadie merece estar solo»

«Ya» dijo Regina, pensando en cuanto lo había sido ella en su vida; pero después suspiró, desechando los malos pensamientos, y dio un beso al hijo, que bajó del coche

«¡Vengo a recogerte a la salida!»

«¡Ok, mamá!»

Regina sonrió ante aquella sencilla palabra. Después su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo cogió, sonriendo todavía más mientras leía el mensaje que le había llegado.

_**¿Te apetece que nos veamos para un café? Ya te echo de menos…**_

Y ella le respondió velozmente mientras encendía el motor

_**En diez minutos en Granny, y lleva tus bellísimos labios porque también te he echado de menos**_

Se necesitaron pocos minutos para que llegase a destino. Antes de salir del coche, respiró profundamente. Después, más tranquila, caminó hacia la entrada y la vio, con su bellísima sonrisa. Y en aquel momento decidió: sería ella la familia de Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 2. Roommate

«Buenos días, señorita….» dijo Regina, dejando la frase en el aire, dado que no conocía el apellido de la rubia

«…Swan. Emma Swan» respondió ella, con una cordial sonrisa, apretándole la mano.

«Adelante» se apartó la mujer, haciendo entrar a la muchacha de veintiocho años en la gran mansión Mills.

Emma miró a su alrededor con mirada curiosa, observando detalladamente la gran casa, decorada con la misma gracia y elegancia que poseía la dueña de la misma. En efecto, Regina Mills era la mujer más regiamente atractiva que había conocido.

«¿Así que la estancia está disponible?» pidió confirmación, girándose hacia la morena.

«Sí. ¿Quiere verla?» preguntó a su vez Regina, mirándola de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico.

Emma asintió y Regina entonces dejó de evaluarla, también porque la evaluación no le estaba yendo muy bien. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguida por la muchacha, que no lograba desviar la mirada de su trasero.

«Le estaría muy agradecida si no me mirase mis nalgas, gracias» dijo Regina, sin descomponerse y sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta hacia ella.

Emma se quedó pálida, y después de repente, enrojeció violentamente, incómoda. No respondió y, cuando hubieron llegado frente a la puerta de la habitación, descubrió una sonrisita de satisfacción en los labios de la morena, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño.

Regina abrió la puerta y le mostró el cuarto bastante amplio y sencillo, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Cómoda y funcional.

«Parece perfecta» comentó la nueva Sheriff de Storybrooke.

Regina sonrió y sencillamente replicó, con tono autoritario, que le iba a la perfección.

«Bien, entones. Puede mudarse cuando quiera, pero en esta casa hay reglas: nada de desorden, nada de holgazanería, y sobre todo, nada de hombres»

Emma sonrió a boca cerrada, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Regina añadió

«Aunque, visto su interés por mi trasero, imagino que no hay riesgo de que me traiga ningún hombre a casa. Pero sepa que la regla vale igual para las chicas, así que…sencillamente nada de concupiscencia aquí, ¿he sido clara?»

La rubia asintió, casi asustada ante el comportamiento austero de la mujer, para después murmurar, sin dejarse notar

«Si al menos supiese qué significa concupiscencia»

«¡No logro dejar de hacerlo, Mary Margaret! Es más fuerte que yo» suspiró Emma, con la mirada perdida en el vacío-o mejor en sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia una persona.

«Pues deberías. No conoces a Regina Mills, sabe ser realmente…prepotente» dijo con poca seguridad la morena

«¿Prepotente? ¿Ese es el mejor insulto que se te viene a la mente?» preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño «¡Wow!»

«Bien, dejando de lado mi capacidad para insultar a la gente que detesto…Deberías parar con esta locura. Porque esto es una locura, Emma. ¡No puede gustarte Regina!» soltó Mary Margaret, atrayendo las miradas asombradas de todos los clientes de Granny's.

«Muchas gracias Mary Margaret. Esta tarde toda la ciudad sabrá que estoy colada por la alcaldesa Mills» dijo la rubia, llevándose las manos a los cabellos «Si ella se entera, juro que arresto»

«¿Y por qué?» preguntó Mary Margaret divertida

«No importa. Regina estaría tan feliz, que no sería necesario un motivo, te dejaría allí marchitándose en la celda» se encogió de hombros Emma, viendo que Mary Margaret le daba una señal de asentimiento algo asustada.

«Haz lo que parezca. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí»

«Señorita Swan, ¿cuántas veces le he dicho…? »

Regina se paró al ver a la rubia profundamente dormida en el sofá. No es una posición muy cómoda, pensó Regina, así que delicadamente movió el cuerpo de Emma y lo extendió completamente, cubriéndola con una manta, para que no sintiera frío. Después, como si nada, iba a marcharse, pero un agarre en su brazo la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia la rubia.

«¿Me estabas arropando?» preguntó Emma, con los ojos semicerrados

«En absoluto» replicó la morena, intentando ser lo más fría posible, y se liberó del agarre de la mano de Emma.

«¿Por qué eres así…prepotente?» preguntó esta última, perdiendo la paciencia con ella «¿Sabes? Yo solo busco ser tu amiga. Vivimos juntas, deberíamos intentar ser civilizadas la una con la otra y…»

«¿Y qué?» preguntó Regina con tono sarcástico «¿Cumplimentar mis vestidos? ¿Peinarme el pelo? ¿Llamar a Robin para salir todos juntos?»

«¿Robin?» dijo Emma, de repente presa de un ataque de celos al escuchar aquel nombre «Él no tiene nada que ver. Estoy hablando de nosotras dos, Regina. Solo quiero saber por qué me tratas siempre tan mal, y sobre todo por qué has aceptado que vivía contigo, cuando es evidente que no me soportas»

«He decidido que vivas aquí porque así puedo tenerte vigilada, Emma» dijo llamándola por su nombre sin darse cuenta

«Así que es así. Solo logramos comunicarnos cuando peleamos, ¿te das cuenta?» dijo Emma, sacudiendo la cabeza «Esta cosa entre nosotras se está convirtiendo en insostenible, no podemos seguir viviendo juntas si en nuestra relación solo existe todo esta confusión»

«Bien, entonces, ¿a qué esperas para marcharse?»

Ante esa última pregunta de Regina, la rubia se levantó del sofá y con ímpetu, cogió su chaqueta del perchero y salió de la casa, sin decir nada.

¿Y por qué debería? Regina no tenía ningún derecho a saber a dónde iba, o qué hacía, sobre todo, no después del modo en que la había tratado. No hacía sino confundirla: primero se comportaba con tanta atención, creyendo que estaba dormida, y después se ponía a la defensiva como si hubiese cometido quién sabe qué crimen…Solo le había puesto la manta por encima, ¡maldición! Y había sido muy dulce al hacerlo.

Emma sacudió la cabeza una segunda vez, intentando calmar aquella rabia y liberarse de aquellos pensamientos que la confundían demasiado. Y ya estaba bastante confusa con respecto a aquella mujer que había calado en su corazón…a pesar de su horrible carácter.

«¿Qué te pasa Em?» preguntó Ruby cuando llegó a Granny

La muchacha se sentó en la barra y solo soltó

«Cualquier cosa que tenga bastante alcohol» llevándose las manos con gesto nervioso a los rizos rubios.

Cuando Emma ya estaba por la tercera copa, ya estaba algo achispada. Quizás el nerviosismo la había predispuesto a los efectos del alcohol, pero no le desagradó.

«¿Has peleado de nuevo con Miss Regina Mills?» preguntó la camarera, con un evidente tono sarcástico al referirse a la alcaldesa «Es realmente odiosa, no comprendo cómo puedes convivir todo el día…y dormir sabiendo que ella está en la habitación de al lado»

«De hecho no duerno» replicó Emma, aferrando la cuarta copa de vodka que le había servido Ruby «De hecho no hago sino apagar mis ganas de ir a su cuarto y follarla como si no hubiese un mañana, haciéndole comprender qué se está perdiendo»

Ruby se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos al escuchar aquellos palabras de la boca de la rubia, que seguramente no habría dicho una cosa parecida estando sobria. La pelirroja se humedeció los labios y con expresión curiosa y seductora, le tendió otra copa a Emma y susurró

«Las próximos las pone la casa si me lo dices todo»

Emma comenzó a reír, metiéndose en el gaznate también esa copa y comenzó a hablar

«Bueno, no hay mucho de lo que hablar. Ella es sexy, y yo vivo con ella. La veo andar por la casa en albornoz, con esas piernas…»

Ruby rio, intentando no hablar y no comentar sus palabras.

«Y después, cada mañana se pone esos vestidos ajustados que me hacen perder la cabeza. Y solo querría saltarle encima sin control…» murmuró ella, con los ojos dilatados solo de pensarlo, antes de que su tono se hiciera más dulce «Pero no es solo atractiva, ¿sabes? Ella es mucho más, lo percibo, sin embargo no quiere mostrarme el lado mejor de sí misma, no sé por qué. Creo que tiene miedo de que la gente descubra que, en realidad, es una buena persona»

«¿Crees que corresponde a tus sentimientos?» preguntó Ruby, sintiéndose culpable de lo que estaba haciendo…insistir empeoraría el humor de la rubia, pero necesitaba que dijera todo lo que no le diría a Regina.

«No» rio la rubia, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. «Ella es imposible de alcanzar»

«¿Qué te hace pensar eso?» preguntó la muchacha, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

Pero Emma no respondió. Solo apoyó la cabeza en la barra y se echó a llorar.

«Un café, gracias» dijo Regina, la mañana siguiente, a la camarera.

Ruby asintió, sin hablar, y entonces Regina le hizo una pregunta, con discreción y también con algo de temor por la respuesta

«Eh…¿Ha visto a Emma, señorita Lucas?»

«Sí. Ha dormido conmigo esta noche» respondió ella, mientras preparaba el café de Regina, que de repente puso una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

En ese momento Emma entró en el local y saludó a Ruby con un beso en la mejilla, diciendo

«Gracias por lo de anoche…Has sido indispensable»

Ruby se enrojeció al ver cómo la alcaldesa la estaba mirando. La confusión estampada en su rostro, Regina abrió y cerró la boca por algunos segundos y después clavó la mirada sobre Emma, que le devolvió una mirada vacía, para decirle

«Buenos días» y salir de prisa del lugar.

¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotras?» preguntó inmediatamente la morena cuando Emma se hubo ido.

«¿Cómo, disculpe?» dijo Ruby, con tono inocente, poniéndole delante el café.

«Ha entendido bien. Quiero saber que ha pasado entre usted y la señorita Swan. He visto como la miraba y me han dado náuseas» comentó Regina, torciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

«¿Celosa, señorita Mills?» preguntó la camarera con una sonrisita impertinente, antes de darle un teléfono y unos auriculares.

«¿Qué debería hacer con esto?»

«Escuché. Y entonces comprenderá lo que pasó entre Emma y yo anoche»

Regina asintió con irritación, y se puso los auriculares, escuchando las palabras que estaba pronunciando la sheriff en la grabación, y la rubia parecía poco lúcida por el tomo de voz. Ante cada palabra las reacciones de Regina fueron diversas: primero enrojeció, después cerró los ojos y las piernas con gesto nervioso, y después se entristeció de golpe.

«¿Estaba…» comenzó con la voz rota «¿Estaba llorando?»

«Sí, por usted, alcaldesa Mills. Así que, si fuese usted, me daría prisa y le daría una oportunidad a esa pobre muchacha que solo está intentando acercarse a usted. No pierda una oportunidad como esta…Podría ser feliz con ella» le dijo Ruby, para después añadir con orgullo «Y no lo hago por usted, solo por mi amiga Emma, que ha tenido la magnífica idea de enamorarse de la persona más…»

No pudo continuar porque Regina había salido disparada del local, cogiendo el coche per llegar rápidamente a casa…a Emma.

«Cuando decidí buscar una coinquilina, no me hubiera esperado un desastre viviente como tú»

Al oír aquella voz, Emma alzo la mirada del suelo, encontrándose con la de Regina, que parecía transmitir la misma rabia del día anterior.

«Si estás aquí para pelear de nuevo, yo…»

«No estoy aquí para pelear» la interrumpió Regina «Estoy aquí para decirte que debes marcharte»

Emma entrecerró los labios después de quedarse con la boca abierta ante aquella afirmación por parte de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Pero quizás debería habérselo esperado después de todo lo que había pasado.

Con la cabeza baja, asintió, sin fuerzas ya para enfrentarla y se levantó de la cama, para pasar por delante de ella y marcharse. Regina se quedó sin palabras ante aquella reacción tan sumisa e insólita por parte de la mujer que le había trastornado la vida, aquella vida solitaria que había tenido durante años.

«¿Ya está? ¿No vas ni siquiera a pelear?» dijo, casi desilusionada o apenada por eso.

«No tiene sentido pelear por algo que no se puede obtener» dijo Emma, apoyado la frente en su sien, cortándole la respiración por algunos segundos

Después hizo un nuevo amago de marcharse, pero fue detenida por la mano de Regina, aferrada a su muñeca.

«Regina, por favor…» intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada en plena cara «R…Regina, pero, ¿qué diablos haces?»

«¡No quiero que te marches!» le gritó Regina, que se vio inmediatamente empotrada contra la pared por la rubia, con fuerza y violencia.

«Hace unos segundos decías lo contrario» gruñó Emma, bloqueándole los brazos junto a la cabeza

«¡Esperaba que me dijeras que no…Esperaba que lucharas por mí! Si realmente sientes algo por mí, y si realmente crees que soy una buena persona detrás de la máscara que he creado, entonces quédate, Emma. Y demuéstrate a ti misma que no te equivocas» dijo Regina, desesperada, los labios ya a pocos milímetros de los de la rubia.

«¿Quieres que me quede?» dijo la más joven, aligerando el agarre de sus muñecas

«Más que ninguna otra cosa» respondió la morena, bajando sus propias defensas y acariciando el brazo de Emma «Te lo ruego…»

Ante aquella súplica, Emma no pudo hacer otra cosa sino besarla, aferrarla entre los propios brazos, mientras la mujer apoyaba las manos en su cuello, rozando su mandíbula con los dedos. El beso era urgente, era apasionado, pero ciertamente no se puede decir que no estuviese lleno de sentimiento. Por parte de ambas.

«No me voy a ninguna parte» susurró Emma, separándose de sus labios por un momento, sorprendida de repente por otro pequeño beso por parte de la alcaldesa «Lucharé por ti, Regina»

Regina sonrió con esperanza, acariciando la mejilla de la sheriff con la nariz, en un gesto tan sencillo y dulce que dejó a Emma sin respiración.

«Espera» dijo entonces Emma «¿Cómo has descubierto mis sentimientos por ti?»

«Me lo ha dicho….un pajarito» sonrió Regina «…al que tendré que agradecer»

«Después. Ahora creo que estarás algo ocupada» respondió la rubia besándola de golpe

Sus sonrisas se encontraron en ese beso, mientras alguien las espiaba desde la ventana. Después la pelirroja bajó del árbol con agilidad, y dijo, alegre

«Te lo había dicho…¡Me debes veinte dólares, Mary Margaret!»

Mary Margaret suspiró resignada.

No había modo de que aquellas dos no se enamorasen. En ninguno mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Arranged marriage

Emma ya estaba harta. Ya no podía más con las lamentaciones de sus padres, comprendía que quisiesen que ella fuera feliz, pero ¿no podía sencillamente serlo a su tiempo? No, ellos querían que saliese de su caparazón y que encontrase a alguien que le gustase. Pero el hecho era este: ¡a ella no le gustaba nadie!

«Emma, escucha, lo sentimos. No queríamos meterte presión, es solo que…» intentó decir James, detenido de repente por Blancanieves.

«No, no es momento de decírselo» susurró ella, pero no fue lo bastante silenciosa para que su hija no la oyera.

«¿No es el momento de decirme qué?» preguntó esta última con expresión impertinente e impaciente.

Sus padres se miraron con aprensión, pero al final Snow asintió y el Rey suspiró, comenzando a explicar

«Sabes, tesoro…Existen asuntos políticos que nos presionan mucho. Nuestro reino será atacado en breve, a menos que encontremos potencias militares aliadas. Y, por desgracia, ningún Rey nos dará su ayuda sin nada a cambio»

«¿Y…la prenda a pagar soy yo?» preguntó Emma, herida.

«No, tesoro, nunca haríamos algo parecido. ¡Eres nuestra hija, no un objeto! Y nunca te obligaremos a casarte con alguien a quien no ames» intervino la Reina, acercándose a la muchacha y acariciándole el cabello.

«Pero es el único modo posible, ¿verdad?»

Los soberanos no respondieron a la pregunta, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Y Emma comprendió que en verdad sus padres estaban con el agua al cuello. Suspiró con resignación, rindiéndose a la idea de hacer eso por su pueblo y por James y Snow, que creían en ella desde su nacimiento.

«¿Con quién me tendría que casar?»

«¿Qué? Madre, pero no podéis»

«Lo he decidido así, Regina. No discutas» dio por zanjada la discusión Cora, sin admisión ni réplica. «La hija del Rey James es el mejor partido que se puede presentar, ¡y no me interesan para nada tus gustos! ¡Deberás hacerte a la idea!»

«Pero madre, ¡no se trata de mis gustos, se trata de mis sentimientos! Ni siquiera la conozco, ¿cómo podría amarla?» preguntó Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Oh, tesoro» murmuró la mujer estrechando a la hija entre sus brazos «No será necesario que la ames. Lo importante es reinar, pequeña mía. Cuando el Rey y la Reina estén muertos-cosa que sucederá pronto de acuerdo a mis planes- tú gobernarás el reino junto a su estúpida hija, que imagino te dejará hacer lo que te parezca, dada la idiotez de esa familia»

«No es justo» susurró Regina, separándose del abrazo de la madre y caminando hacia la ventana de su habitación, con barrotes como se debe «¿Por qué quiere casarse conmigo?»

«Porque su reino necesita ayuda militar, y nosotros se la daremos. Y a cambio tú te convertirás en princesa. Y nada podrá obstaculizar tu camino hacia el poder» sonrió Cora, para después salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

Regina apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de la cama y, mirando el techo, lloró hasta quedarse dormida, agotada.

«Hola»

Regina, en su vestido de novia, se giró, con una mirada muy poco feliz para una persona que se había casado hacía un momento.

«Hola» susurró, la mirada baja y llena de lágrimas.

«Lo siento, ¿sabéis? No he tenido elección» dijo Emma, acercándose lentamente. «Mi familia necesitaba mi ayuda, pero me apena mucho el hecho de que vos os hayáis visto en medio de toda esta historia»

Regina no respondió, sentándose adecuadamente en la carroza real y pasando por encima de la princesa, que puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose cuándo la muchacha dejaría de tratarla con frialdad. Durante la ceremonia ni siquiera la había mirado, y se habían intercambiado los votos en la total indiferencia la una hacia la otra. Ok, quizás no tanta indiferencia por parte de Emma, que se había quedado completamente obnubilada ante la belleza de aquella muchacha.

A fin de cuentas, se dijo, podría haber acabado peor. Habría podido casarse con un hombre barbudo y zafio, en cambio le había caído entre las manos aquella dulce princesa. No podía lamentarse, y por eso intentaría al menos hacerse amiga.

«Sé que me odiáis» continuó la rubia, acomodándose en su frente, mientras la carroza partía hacia el castillo del Rey James y de la Reina Snow White.

«No os odio, Princesa. Odio a mi madre por haberme obligado a hacer esto» la corrigió Regina, mirándola finalmente a los ojos «E imagino que también para vos es lo mismo»

«No exactamente» admitió Emma «Yo he decidido por mi propia voluntad casarme para resolver los problemas del reino. Mis padres no me habrían obligado a casarme con una desconocida sin mi consentimiento…Lo siento si por el contrario vos no habéis tenido elección»

«No es nada nuevo» se encogió de hombros con melancolía

Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y Emma no pudo evitar llevar su dedo a su rostro para enjugarla. Regina dirigió su mirada a aquella mano cálida que le estaba acariciando el rostro, y cerró los ojos, apoyando sus propios dedos en el dorso de la mano de Emma, que se quedó totalmente hecha un flan ante aquel gesto.

«Gracias. Vos…sois muy amable conmigo. Me esperaba algo peor»

Emma sonrió espontáneamente ante aquellas palabras y cambió de lugar, sentándose a su lado, intentando no resultar torpe en los movimientos metida en aquel vestido blanco. Regina la miró otra vez, como si estuviese intentando conocerla a través de la mirada, y después le devolvió la sonrisa con amabilidad.

«Ahora, por favor, dejad de llorar. Aunque apenas os he conocido, sois mi mujer y tendremos que pasar el resto de la vida juntas. Y deseo que esas feas lágrimas no surquen nunca más vuestro encantador rostro» dijo la Princesa Emma, aferrándole la mano.

«Haré lo que pueda, Princesa» respondió Regina, secándose el rostro como mejor pudo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, dado que ambas se sentían todavía algo incómodas la una con la otra. No todos los días se casaba una con una desconocida.

Llegaron al castillo en poco tiempo, acompañadas por la carroza del Rey y de la Reina. Emma bajó primero que Regina y le tendió la mano, ayudándola a bajar sin que se tropezase con el pomposo vestido que Cora le había obligado a ponerse. James y Snow fueron a su encuentro, y le dijeron a Regina

«Estamos felices de tenerte en nuestra familia, Regina. Esperamos que te sientas bien con nosotros»

La morena se obligó a sonreír-a fin de cuentas le estaban hablando los soberanos-y el Rey le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, para después besar la frente de su hija. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la entrado dejando a las dos esposas detrás.

«¿Estáis preparada?» preguntó Emma, tendiéndole el brazo

«Debo estarlo» respondió Regina, apoyando su mano en el brazo de su consorte «Vos estaréis a mi lado todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?»

«No os dejaré ni un segundo» prometió la rubia, comenzando a caminar juntas.

Toda la servidumbre se arrodilló frente al Rey y la Reina, e hizo lo mismo ante las Princesas Emma y Regina, que un día heredarían ciertamente el reino. Aquella calurosa acogida, a pesar de todo, hizo feliz a la morena, que, sin embargo, se aferró aún más a la mujer, casi asustada del respeto que le mostraban, cosa extraña para ella.

«Acostumbraos, porque será así cada día. Todos se arrodillarán ante vuestra presencia, mi Princesa» dijo Emma en su oído «Y lo harán aún más cuando seáis mi Reina»

Parecía que a aquella rubia no le desagradaba mucho el haberse casado con Regina. Es más, estaba emocionada ante la idea de ser la esposa de aquella magnífica mujer, y deseaba que fuese lo mismo para Regina.

«Me asusta un poco…» admitió esta última

«No debéis tener miedo. Os lo he dicho: yo no os dejaré. Estaré siempre a vuestro lado…hasta cuando me lo permitáis» la tranquilizó Emma, dándole un beso en la sien, gesto que cogió desprevenida a la muchacha y la hizo sonrojarse.

Las dos fueron escoltadas hasta su habitación, habitación en la que tendrían que dormir juntas. Solo el pensarlo hacía estremecerse a ambas. Porque tenían miedo de toda aquella novedad, y casi no conocían nada la una de la otra…así que era imposible saber cómo deberían comportarse en aquella difícil situación.

«Es…grande» dijo solamente Regina, mirando a su alrededor con asombro

«Desde hoy tendréis todo lo que deseéis. Menos daros el futuro con el que soñasteis ni el Amor Verdadero que merecéis…pero puedo intentar regalaros un poco de felicidad» respondió Emma.

Se mordió el labio insegura, y después se acercó a ella, y le acarició el hombro delicadamente a la espera de su reacción.

«Yo espero que realmente un día consigáis amarme…porque yo creo que podré hacerlo, con el tiempo»

Tras decir eso, besó su mejilla, respirando a pleno pulmón el perfume de la piel de Regina. Pero ese gesto asustó a Regina, que recordaba aún las palabras de la madre: "_Cualquier cosa que la Princesa quiera de ti, se la darás. ¿He sido clara?"_

«No estoy aún preparada para…esto. Os lo ruego, no…no me obligue a ser tocada por vos» dijo Regina, inocente y aterrorizada, retrocediendo hasta tocar la pared con la espalda.

«¿Qué? Regina, yo no nunca os obligaría a…hacer nada contra vuestro deseo. Quiero respetaros más que cualquier otra cosa, y querré darme por completo a vos…pero solo si vos lo queréis. Lo juro» respondió Emma, segura de sus palabras.

Pero, al ver que la muchacha tenía todavía un poco de miedo de ella y del contacto físico, suspiró y dijo

«Haré que os traigan ropa adecuada. Y puedo decir a la servidumbre que os prepare un baño caliente»

Regina asintió. Por lo menos podría estar lejos de su mujer por algo de tiempo.

«Si queréis, puedo dormir en otro sitio» dijo Emma de forma mecánica, como cada noche desde hacía una semana, mientras la morena miraba la cama como si pudiese devorarla de un momento a otro, como cada noche desde hacía una semana.

«No es necesario, Emma» respondió con educación, y también esa era una frase habitual en su boca.

Las dos se metieron bajo las sábanas, distantes, cada una en un lado de la cama. Se hizo un profundo silencio, roto solo por sus respiraciones, hasta que Regina susurró

«Buenas noches…»

«Buenas noches, Princesa» replicó la rubia, con tono bajo.

Emma se quedó dormida poco después, agotada de aquel día tan pesado, durante el cual tuvo que encontrarse con un montón de varones, condes y estúpidos embajadores. En cambio, Regina no lograba dormir, no en aquella cama que no era la suya, no junto a esa muchacha con la que su madre la había obligado a casarse. De hecho, desde que se había casado, no había vuelto a dormir.

Sentía frío. Mucho frío, que parecía penetrarle en los huesos. Así que, tranquila de que la Princesa estuviera durmiendo, se pegó a su cálido cuerpo, y los brazos de Emma rodearon instintivamente sus hombros, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Eso le provocó una sensación de protección jamás sentida. Se sentía resguardada, aunque no sabía qué estaba haciendo realmente. De hecho, haciendo caso del propio instinto, nunca tenido en consideración antes, apoyó los labios escarlata sobre los ligeramente cerrados de Emma: eran blandos y de sabor delicado. Sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos de oro y, en ese momento, ella se despertó, haciéndola sobresaltarse de golpe.

«Regina…» murmuró la rubia con la voz pastosa por el sueño «¿va…todo bien?»

«Sí, estoy bien»

«Creo…que he soñado que me besabais» dijo Emma, no estando muy segura de aquella sensación tan vívida, que le había parecido tan real en el sueño.

«Yo…quería solo probar…para ver qué sentía» respondió Regina, enrojeciéndose, culpable.

Emma miró primero los ojos oscuros, color de la noche, después su mirada se posó en los labios carnosos de la mujer, surcados por aquella cicatriz que la caracterizaba. También los ojos de Regina se habían quedado fijos en su boca, de la cual ya había probado el gusto. Y quería más.

El beso fue inevitable y urgente. Las manos de Emma descendieron hasta las caderas de la morena, que en cambio estaba acariciando su nuca con toque lento, masajeando de tanto en tanto sus cabellos. La lengua de Regina , que se sentía de repente audaz, lamió el contorno de los labios de la rubia, que entonces no se contuvo más y traspasó la tela, apoyando las manos en la piel de la espalda y haciendo estremecerse a Regina. Sus lenguas comenzaron a recorrerse frenéticamente, y Regina no luchó más contra aquel fuego que se estaba encendiendo en su interior, pasó por encima de la Princesa y empujo inconscientemente la pelvis contra el cuerpo de Emma.

«Wow» suspiró Emma, separándose de aquellos labios solo para coger aire «Hasta hace unas horas ni siquiera lograbas mirarme. No me has prestado atención en días. ¿Qué ha cambiado?»

«He descubierto que mirarte me gusta mucho» sonrió la morena, besando su mejilla con ternura «Y que tú me gustas mucho. Y lo he descubierto viéndote dormir»

El diálogo se hizo finalmente más fluido, casi confidencial, y las dos se sentían por fin conectadas, sin cadenas de ningún tipo. Por otra parte, ya estaban casadas.

«¿Quieres que durmamos juntas?» preguntó Emma, decidiendo tomarlo con calma y ser paciente por su Princesa que, seguramente, no estaba preparada para hacer el amor con ella, tanta era su inocencia y su miedo.

Regina asintió, volviendo a extenderse entre las piernas de Emma, y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando el perfume de su piel de alabastro. Sonrió con dulzura y susurró

«Sabes…Quizás este matrimonio no esté tan mal»

«En efecto…» admitió Emma, riendo

«Pensaba que sería diferente…Pensaba que tú me lastimarías» continuó la morena, bajando la mirada.

Pero la Princesa tomó su joven rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos, intentando transmitirle toda su sinceridad mientras le decía

«Nunca podría lastimarte, Princesa»

«¿Prometes que nunca lo harás?» preguntó Regina, buscando una última confirmación.

«Mientras el Bosque Encantado sea nuestro hogar, nunca te heriré» sonrió la rubia, segura de que una cosa como esa nunca podría cambiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Día 4. Canon divergente

La mañana había comenzado como cualquier otro día: Emma se había levantado-a regañadientes-a las seis y media de la mañana, había despertado a Henry y le había preparado rápidamente el desayuno-o mejor, lo había intentado-después el muchacho se había sentado a la mesa con ella y los dos habían comido los cereales charlando y bromeando como cada mañana. Después, mientras Henry preparaba la mochila para escapar corriendo a coger el autobús, su rutina se había roto por un sonido: el timbre.

«Voy yo, chico, tú date prisa» dijo Emma, andando hacia la puerta, aún en pijama.

Abrió la puerta con naturalidad, era un gesto habitual. Se esperaba que fuese Walsh o el portero, o algún otro pelmazo. Pero no se esperaba una deslumbrante mujer con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de uno segundos observando a la morena, preguntándose si la conocía, decretó que nunca se habría olvidado de una mirada como esa. Así que preguntó

«Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarla?»

La mujer, que podía tener entre treinta y cinco y cuarenta años, balbuceó, como si se hubiese quedado sin respiración al verla. Como si la conociese.

«Yo…yo sé que no me recuerdas» fue lo primero que dijo, y Emma pudo imaginar con claridad aquella voz cantándole una nana «Pero, por favor, ¿podemos hablar?»

Emma, mirándola bien y considerando que no parecía una persona peligrosa, respondió, tragando saliva sin ningún motivo aparente

«Ok»

En ese momento llegó Henry y los ojos de la misteriosa desconocida se posaron también en él, llenándose aún más de lágrimas. Ella apretó los labios y no dijo nada, mientras Henry besaba la mejilla de la madre, parándose poco sobre aquella mujer. Después se marchó, dejando a las dos solas, en el umbral de casa.

«Ehm…¿Quiere entrar, señora….?» dijo Emma, con tono interrogativo y curioso

«…señorita Mills. Pero puedes llamarme Regina» dijo la morena con una ligera sonrisa llena de esperanza.

La más joven asintió y la dejó entrar, apartándose. Y enseguida se preguntó cómo se le había ocurrido hacer entrar a aquella desconocida en su casa, sin ni siquiera saber qué quería de ella.

«A ver, probablemente no me creerás…pero nos conocemos. Y muy bien» comenzó Regina, confundiendo mucho a la otra mujer.

«Pues yo no lo recuerdo» replicó Emma

«Ya, es verdad. Tú no recuerdas…» suspiró la señorita Mills con mirada críptica «Pero puedo hacer que lo hagas»

Tras decir esas palabras, se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos como si solo ella existiese en ese mundo-e incluso en todos los demás. Emma se sintió atemorizada por esos ojos tan oscuros, fijos en los suyos, y se sintió hundir en aquella profunda mirada.

«¿C…cómo?» preguntó la rubia, casi espantada.

Regina no respondió. Se limitó a acercarse más, hasta rozar sus labios…y después esposó sus muñecas con un movimiento veloz y agudo.

«Pero…¿qué diablos está haciendo?» exclamó la muchacha, revolviéndose, mientras ella la sacaba fuera de la habitación-y hay que decir que Emma aún llevaba solo el pijama.

Entonces un hombre vestido de modo muy raro, con un garfio en lugar de su mano, fue a su encuentro, tras haber capturado a Henry. Y entonces Emma grito

«¡Henry, escapa!» aterrorizada por toda aquella situación y ante la idea de que aquellos locos le hicieran daño a su hijo.

«Estate tranquila, Swan…Todo está bien» sonrió de modo burlón aquel hombre, que por el aspecto parecía un pirata.

«No te atrevas a dirigirte a ella» gruñó Regina, fulminándolo con la mirada «Recuerda que te he traído conmigo solo por tu barco»

«Perdonad, Vuestra Majestad» dijo él, arrogantemente, recibiendo un puñetazo en la mandíbula por parte de la mujer.

«Y ahora ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hijo o te transformaré en la rata de alcantarilla que eres. Vamos» dejo en claro la morena, arrastrando a Emma fuera del edificio, mientras el pirata hacia lo mismo con Henry.

«¿Qué queréis de nosotros?» tuvo el coraje de decir Henry, mientras Emma buscara una solución rápida para poder escapar y salvar al muchacho.

«Solo queremos llevaros a casa, Henry» dijo Regina, con dulzura en su voz «Sé que ahora os estamos asustando, pero todo esto es necesario para haceros recordar»

«Tengo el frasco en mi barco» aseguró entonces el hombre, mientras entraban en un coche-obviamente los asientos traseros no disponían de puertas, para que ninguno de los prisioneros pudiera escapar.

«Ok. Obviamente conduzco yo, _Garfio_» dijo la morena con tono peyorativo.

«Obviamente, _Reina Malvada» _dijo él riendo mientras les echaba un ojo a los dos, que les miraban como si estuviesen loco; y en efecto, es lo que habría pensado cualquiera que hubiera escuchado esa conversación-aparte de los habitantes de Storybrooke, que los estaban esperando con ansia en ese momento, deseando que consiguiesen traer a Emma y a Henry a la ciudad de Maine.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al puerto de Nueva York, e intentando no hacerse notar mucho, Regina y Hook habían cargado en peso a Henry y a Emma hasta el barco invisible, y se disponían a zarpar. Garfio ya había aferrado el timón, dispuesto a zarpar, mientras que Regina había cogido la pequeña ampolla que contenía la poción que ella misma había preparado-lástima que no había logrado hacer dos.

«¿Qué esperas? Dásela a Emma» dijo Killian, mientras salía del puerto, manteniendo la mirada en el horizonte.

Regina miró a Emma y recordó por enésima vez el momento en que se habían dicho adiós: sus cabellos rubios al viento y las lágrimas que inundaban su delicado rostro, su mirada perdida y llena de tristeza, las palabras que ella le había dicho, los bellos recuerdos que le había prometido, y después Emma que dejaba la ciudad junto al hijo de ambas.

No, no podía. No podía devolver aún la memoria a Emma, o tendría que enfrentarse a todo eso. Por eso aferró-intentando no hacerle daño-el mentón de Henry, le abrió la boca y le echó la poción mágica. El muchacho intentó resistirse, pero al final tragó el líquido, y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

«¡Mamá!» exclamó, y Emma lo miró, preocupada, mientras él abrazaba como mejor podía a aquella mujer que los había raptado.

«¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?» gritó la rubia, revolviéndose con fuerza, mientras Regina cortaba las ataduras de Henry y continuaba abrazándolo. «¡Responde!»

«¡Mamá, todo está bien!» respondió Henry, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la madre para tranquilizarla «Ella es mi madre, Regina, ¿no recuerdas?»

Emma sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más preocupada ante aquella situación de locos, aún más que antes.

Regina suspiró y la llevó a un camarote del Jolly Roger, cortando también sus ataduras para intentar no asustarla más, pero Emma intentó rápidamente escapar, y Regina tuvo que empujarla contra la pared, aunque sabía que físicamente no podría competir contra Emma-que tenía aquellos brazos tan musculosos y aquellos anchos hombros…

«¡Emma, párate! ¡Sé que tienes miedo, y que crees que haremos daño a Henry…pero no es así, te lo juro! Solo queremos salvaros, y es lo que estamos haciendo» intentó decirle Regina, pero la rubia no quería escuchar y la empujaba para pasar por encima.

Lo único que pudo hacer Regina fue mantenerse pegada a ella, sintiendo su propio cuerpo aplastarse contra el de la Salvadora, que ya estaba dejando de empujarla, mirándola con curiosidad. Entonces, la ex Evil Queen tomó el rostro de Emma entre las manos y dijo

«Te ruego, recuerda» con tono desesperado, casi suplicante.

«Yo…yo no» intentó decir Emma, pero su voz fue cortada por los labios de la morena, que la besó con pasión y con un dolor abrasador dentro del pecho, en aquel corazón tan herido cuanto lleno de amor.

«Comprendo que esto no es suficiente para devolverte la memoria. Pero espero que al menos sea bastante para creer un poco en mí…y en tu hijo, que está intentado convencerte de todas las formas del hecho de que soy su madre y de que no estoy intentando haceros daño»

Después de aquellas palabras de Regina-y sobre todo de aquel gesto-Emma se quedó de piedra mirándola, como si estuviese valorando sus palabras, decidiendo si eran verdaderas o no. Después bajó la mirada al suelo de madera de la nave, diciendo

«¿Y cómo sería la historia? ¿Cómo nos hemos conocido? ¿Y cómo puedes ser la madre de Henry si yo soy su madre?»

Regina suspiró y comenzó a contarle

«Una noche en la que yo estaba nerviosísima y preocupada por mi hijo que se había escapado de casa, tú llegaste a mi puerta, con Henry…y desde esa día mi vida cambió irremediablemente»

«Eres bueno, ¿sabes? Podrías tener un futuro como pirata» exclamó el moreno, emocionado aunque no quería dejarlo ver.

«Bueno, gracias…Pero no creo que me convierta en un pirata» rio Henry, mientras seguía moviendo meticulosamente el timón «Nos estamos acercando a Storybrooke, ¿verdad?»

«Estamos más cerca de lo crees» confirmó Hook con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que perdió inmediatamente cuando vio la puerta de la bodega

«¡Maldita sea! Esas dos llevan bastante tiempo ahí metidas»

«Tendrán muchas cosas que decirse» sonrió entonces el muchacho, feliz de haber encontrado a su madre y de que ella y Emma estuviesen hablando sin matarse la una a la otra; las únicas veces en que sucedía eso era cuando él estaba en peligro y las dos se aliaban para salvarlo.

«¿A dónde hemos llegado, _Capitán Eyeliner_?» preguntó Regina, subiendo al puente del barco y abrazando de nuevo al hijo, que se dejó apretar, cerrando los ojos.

«No me llames de ese modo» le dijo Killian, para después coger el mando sustituyendo al hijo de Regina y Emma «Y ya estamos llegando»

«Perfecto. Ahí podré preparar poción para Emma y entonces podremos respetar el termino de nuestro acuerdo» aseguró la morena, suspirando mientras recordaba eso.

Hook asintió, y entonces también Emma apareció, mirando a su alrededor con expresión desorientada. Henry fue a su encuentro y le sonrió

«¿Está mejor, mamá? ¿Tú y mamá habéis hablado?»

A Emma le parecía todavía muy raro escuchar a Henry llamar mamá a otra mujer que no fuera ella. Sin embargo, parecía tan familiar, tan…cotidiano. Y sí, se podría acostumbrar a una cosa de ese tipo, habiendo conocido la historia que la unía a Regina. Obviamente era todavía bastante incrédula, pero quería fiarse de su hijo por una vez.

«Sí, hemos hablado mucho y…toda esta historia es increíble» murmuró atónita.

«Lo sé, pero todo estará más claro cuando mamá te dé la poción de la memoria» dijo Henry, seguro en sus convicciones.

«A propósito…» recordó Emma «…¿cuáles son los términos de vuestro acuerdo?»

Regina y Killian, en ese momento, se miraron, incómodos ante esa pregunta. En efecto, quizás Regina no debería haber nombrado su acuerdo delante de Henry y de Emma. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo sin revelar sus propios sentimientos?

Un ligero golpear en la puerta distrajo a Regina de su charla con Henry, que le estaba contando todo sobre Nueva York y sobre lo que le había pasado durante ese largo año lejos de ella, sin acordarse de su verdadera vida.

La mujer, sonriéndole al hijo, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. A penas logró discernir los rizos rubios y dos ojos verdes, antes de ser asaltada por unos labios rosados y apasionados, que estaban milagrosamente besando los suyos. Regina se quedó atónita por unos instantes, pero después dibujó una sonrisa espontánea y llevó su mano a la nuca de la Salvadora, empujando su boca sobre la de ella con más vigor y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar su altura.

«Wow…» susurró cuando Emma se alejó unos centímetros «¿*Y esto a qué se debe?»

«Porque viniste a Nueva York para traerme hasta aquí. Y habrías podido coger a Henry y dejarme allí, sin embargo has hecho de todo para hacer que creyese…incluso besarme» rio la rubia, acariciándole su rostro, como si no pudiese creer que estuviese en frente de ella, de nuevo.

«Siento no haberte podido dar la poción, pero Henry…»

«Hey, no. No tienes que justificarte conmigo. Ambas sabemos que Henry siempre está en primer lugar» dijo Emma, comprensiva «Es nuestro hijo y la prioridad es su bienestar»

Regina asintió, haciendo que entrase, y Emma abrazó al pequeño con afecto, recordando de verdad cómo su relación había evolucionado con el tiempo-y lo mismo había sucedido con Regina.

«Mamá, ¿te parece si voy a elegir una peli y la vemos ahora? Hace tanto que nos estamos los tres juntos» dijo Henry con tono esperanzador

«Si a tu madre le apetece quedarse…» murmuro la morena, tocándose el negro cabello con nerviosismo

«¿Bromeas?» sonrió Emma, haciendo señas al hijo para que hiciera lo que había propuesto, y él enseguida corrió hacia las escaleras «¡Cuidado, no te hagas daño!»

Regina se sentó en el sofá, retorciéndose las manos y mirando fijamente el suelo. Emma suspiró y se arrodilló a sus pies, mirándola a los ojos, para después besar sutilmente sus labios.

«No puedes imaginar…» comenzó Regina, con lágrimas en los ojos «lo hundida en la mierda que estaba sin ti y sin Henry. Me sentía vacía, sin un fin, y para rematar tenia a un ladrón que me acechaba, intentando conquistarme»

«Ya me ocuparé yo de ese _Robin Hood_» dijo en broma Emma, pero al notar la expresión seria de la mujer «Oh, Dios mío, ¿se trata de Robin Hood? ¿De verdad?»

Regina se mordió el labio inferior, poniendo una expresión cómica, y Emma resopló, dejándose caer en el sofá, a su lado. Después pareció recordar algo importante y se incorporó, preguntando a Regina.

«Eh, entonces, ¿cuáles eran los términos de tu acuerdo con Garfio?»

Esta vez Regina fue quien resopló, llevándose una mano a los cabellos, mientras la rubia le dedicaba toda su atención.

«Eh…él y yo acordamos que colaboraríamos para llegar a Nueva York y traeros de vuelta a ti y a Henry…»

«Sí…» asintió Emma, invitándola a continuar

«…Y después, misión cumplida, empezaríamos otra vez a pelearnos, como hemos hecho todo este año por…bueno, por ti» enrojeció la morena «¿Sabes? Establecimos que serías tú quien elegirías entre nosotros dos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido estúpido de nuestra parte…Es decir, tú no eres un objeto o un premio, y aunque yo quiero luchar, no lo haré contra ese pirata. No, solo lucharé por ti, por tu…amor»

Aquellas palabras encendieron una sonrisa en el rostro de la más joven, que tomó a Regina entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya con ternura. En ese momento llegó Henry, que, al verlas en esa posición, frunció el ceño y dijo

«¿Queréis una habitación?»

Emma y Regina rieron a la vez. Y fue Emma quien dijo

«No hay duda de que es tu hijo»

Pero Regina disintió, respondiendo

«Oh, no…Es nuestro hijo»

Las dos se miraron un momento, comunicándose en silencio lo que estaban pensando, y después invitaron a Henry a sentarse a su lado, para su primera noche completamente en familia.


	5. Chapter 5

Día 5. Soulmate

Robin Hood y su familia ya se habían marchado de Storybrooke hacía un mes, así como Rumpelstilskin-que había sido expulsado por su propia mujer. Las aguas se habían calmado en la ciudad, y ningún nuevo enemigo se había todavía presentado a sus puertas…pero todos estaban seguros que era cuestión de tiempo. Es más, ¿cuándo había habido en Storybrook un periodo de paz, sin nadie que amenazase la felicidad de todos?

Sin embargo, en ese período, la felicidad era mucha: Mary Margaret y David estaban disfrutando de sus carreras y de su hijo al máximo; Garfio había logrado recuperar su nave y estaba viajando por " este mundo desolado y desconocido", como lo había llamado él, pero no había dicho cuando iba a volver, y no tenía necesidad porque había comprendido pronto que la historia con Emma no tenía futuro; Belle, a pesar del dolor que le causaba la imperdonable traición de Rumpel, estaba recuperándose e intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la biblioteca, trabajando, o junto a la familia Charming con quienes conseguía tener menos pensamientos negativos; Henry estaba muy feliz de que sus madres se llevasen bien en esas últimas semanas, y su Operación Mangosta iba viento en popa; y después estaban Emma y Regina.

Desde que Hook se había ido, diciéndole a la rubia que había comprendido que no podía obligarla a amarlo y que él no era del tipo que esperaba a una mujer enamorada de otro, la rubia fue invadida por la tristeza. Porque cuando le había dicho esas cosas ella no había comprendido. Y así el pirata había renunciado, había tirado la toalla-y el ancla-dejándola sola, con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Por el contrario Regina, cosa extraordinaria, parecía estar bien. Ok, el hombre que debería haber sido su Amor Verdadero se había ido de la ciudad junto a su mujer y su hijo, abandonándola sin quererlo de veras…Sin embargo aquella situación había hecho que dejara toda su agresividad de lado, y la había inmerso en la misión de encontrar al autor, ayudada por Emma y por Henry, que desde ese momento se habían vuelto su compañía fija.

Aquel día, en que la lluvia caía con ritmo cadencioso sobre las calles y los coches tocaban las pitas para incitar a los otros automóviles a moverse, Emma y Regina estaban en la biblioteca del autor, como a menudo desde hacía un mes. Sencillamente estaban comprobando los libros, todas las estanterías, el escritorio, para poder encontrar alguna cosa útil para encontrarlo. Pero no habían encontrado mucho, solo una pluma, que sin embargo no era del autor, sino de señor Carter, que no tenía nada que ver con aquel personaje.

La morena suspiró, desesperada, y cerró el enésimo libro.

«Recuérdame por qué los estamos verificando todos, uno a uno» soltó, lanzando aquel libro en blanco sobre el escritorio, para después llevarse los dedos a las sienes y masajearlas lentamente, intentando atenuar el dolor de cabeza.

«Porque alguno podría no estar en blanco» respondió Emma, por tercera vez esa semana

A menudo el ánimo de Regina decaía, o simplemente perdía la paciencia, y quería tirar la toalla cada vez, pero la Salvadora no se lo permitía. Además era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Encontrarían al autor, encontrarían su Final Feliz a toda costa.

«No lo creo. En mi opinión, se está divirtiendo viéndonos andar a tientas en la oscuridad» resopló la morena, sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando las piernas, cogiendo otro libro y pasando las páginas en blanco velozmente.

También Emma estaba haciendo lo mismo con otro libro. Estaban en silencio, y ninguna de las dos sabía cómo romperlo, porque, a pesar que ahora tenían cierta confianza la una con la otra, era la primera vez que se encontraban allí solas, sin Henry. El muchacho había sido invitado a una fiesta por uno de sus mejores amigos-que además, ¿quién haría una fiesta con este tiempo? Se habían preguntado las dos-así que se habían visto obligadas a investigar sin su ayuda, que se había revelado muy importante en los últimos tiempos.

Al final no hubo necesidad de buscar un modo para romper el silencio, porque fue Emma quien lo hizo, gritando y tirándose al suelo, de rodillas. Rápidamente, Regina corrió y se arrodilló ante ella, diciéndole, preocupada y ansiosa

«Emma, ¿qué sucede?»

La sheriff no respondió, pero la morena notó que su brazo estaba temblando de modo anómalo, así que se asustó mucho más y, envolviéndolas ambas en una nube violeta, se apareció en el hospital, una doctora corrió hacia ella preguntando

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«No lo sé, estaba bien, y después ha comenzado a gritar y…y tiene convulsiones en el brazo…No lo sé, no entiendo» dijo Regina, con los ojos mostrando preocupación.

«Cálmese, señorita Mills. Ahora, nos ocupamos nosotros» la tranquilizó ella, haciendo que trajeran una camilla para la rubia, que fue llevada rápidamente a Urgencias.

Regina respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, para no empeorar la situación. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó primero a Charming y Snow, que le dijeron que esperara unos minutos, que llegarían lo más rápido posible. Había escuchado vagamente a Blancanieves maldecir y casi llorar.

Quería llamar a Henry, pero no tenía intención de preocuparlo antes de lo necesario. Esperaría la opinión del médico, y después si fuera necesario le llamaría para decirle cómo estaba su madre.

La alcaldesa y el ayudante de la sheriff llegaron pronto-David había casi provocado un accidente por intentar llegar rápido-y comenzaron a agitarse, preguntando qué había pasado, cómo había pasado, cuándo había pasado, por qué…Pregunta, pregunta tras pregunta. Preguntas a las que ella no tenía respuesta. Pero quizás los médicos sí.

Cuando la doctora, después de unos minutos, llegó a la sala de espera, los tres se levantaron de un salto y la miraron, esperanzados. Ella, un poco perpleja, se acercó y les dijo

«Es…extraño. No sabemos qué le ha pasado, pero ha desaparecido. Pero no es algo relacionado con su cuerpo. Emma está bien físicamente. Tiene que ser algo relacionado con la magia»

Los Charming y Regina maldijeron aquella mala noticia. Porque, si se trataba de magia, la solución sería menos sencilla que un intervención por parte de los médicos. Ahora serían ellos los que tendrían que intervenir lo más rápido posible.

«Me has preocupado» dijo Regina entrando en la habitación de paredes blancas y apagadas.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Emma alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de la morena. Sonrió débilmente y respondió

«Lo siento…No sé qué me ha pasado, pero por lo que parece tiene que ver con la magia»

Regina asintió, pensativa, y entonces la sheriff dijo

«Estate tranquila, ya estoy mejor. Los médicos han dicho que puedo marcharme, también porque ellos no pueden hacer nada por mí»

«Bien, te cuidaré yo. Y descubriré qué te está pasando, te lo prometo» aseguró la morena, con un tono que no admitía réplica «Así que ahora tú te vienes a casa conmigo y te metes en la cama hasta que comprendamos cuál es el problema»

«¿No crees que estás exagerando un poquito?» rio Emma, levantándose y caminando hacia ella «Todo irá bien, Regina. Estaré bien. Pero gracias por preocuparte, de verdad»

Regina se quedó algo pasmada ante el rechazo de la rubia y murmuró

«¿No puedes ni siquiera venir a quedarte conmigo un tiempo? Ya sabes, solo para estar tranquila, para echarte un ojo…»

En ese punto, Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió dulcemente, respondiendo

«Está bien, iré contigo. Pero con una condición: no te empeñes demasiado en descubrir cuál es mi problema con la magia. Sé que has tomado demasiado de la gente y ahora quieres restituirlo ayudando, pero a mí no me debes nada. Quiero solo tu compañía y tu felicidad»

«Con respecto a la primera, se puede solucionar…pero la felicidad es una cosa difícil de conseguir, no creo que sea posible para mí tenerla durante mucho tiempo» replicó la ex alcaldesa, bajando la mirada por la melancolía que la asaltaba al recordar todo lo que había perdido.

«No he llegado a ser la Salvadora por conseguir cosas posibles» dijo Emma, tomando su mano. «…sino más bien porque no me rindo frente a nada cuando quiero obtener algo. Y lo obtendré, tenlo por seguro»

Y así Emma y Henry se habían mudado a la gran mansión de Mifflin Street, finalmente bajo el mismo techo de Regina, que no podía estar más entusiasmada…Obviamente intentaba no dejar ver lo contenta que estaba de que Emma estuviese allí, pero con Henry se dejaba llevar totalmente, sin avergonzarse de sus sentimientos. Se dijo que quizás un día conseguiría hacer lo mismo también con la rubia.

Emma no había dado señales de volver a estar mal, y Regina todavía no había encontrado la causa de aquel ataque de hacía unos días antes. Sin embargo, podía vislumbrar ese malestar en los ojos de Emma cada vez que la miraba, pero no sabía de dónde venía, y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Y además, la Sheriff en los últimos dos días había empezado a comportarse de un modo misterioso, saliendo a menudo a encontrarse con quién sabe y volviendo tarde a casa. Aquel comportamiento estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y a preocupar a Regina, que nunca había visto a Emma comportarse de ese modo. Así que un día se lo preguntó

«¿A dónde vas? Y esta vez respóndeme, por favor»

«Solo doy una vuelta, Regina. Cálmate» respondió la Salvadora, casi fastidiada por la curiosidad de la morena

«¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme Emma?» gritó esta última, todavía más nerviosa «No sé qué haces, a dónde vas ni con quién te encuentras, ¿cómo hago para estar calmada en estas condiciones? ¿Cómo hago para estar calmada cuando tú estás sufriendo y no sé por qué?»

Emma suspiró y cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza con expresión afligida. Cuando los abrió, estaban brillantes y parecían cargar dentro todo el peso del mundo. Regina vio su mandíbula contraerse rabiosamente, y entonces la rubia se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negra y la lanzó al sofá. Regina se preguntó por qué, pero después ella se levantó una manga del suéter y…entonces Regina comprendió.

Sus ojos se salieron de sus órbitas y su boca se entrecerró en un expresión de puro asombro.

«¿Eso es…» intentó decir, pero la voz le temblaba.

«Sí» respondió solamente Emma, mordiéndose el labio inferior «El motivo por el que he estado fuera tan a menudo es que estaba buscando una explicación plausible para lo que está pasando. He estado con Azul, Nova, Tink, esperando que pudiesen echarme una mano con esta…cosa»

Regina se quedó callada por algunos segundos, sentándose sobre la primera superficie que encontró: un escalón. Después balbuceó

«¿Y..y habéis entendido…por…por qué está pasando una cosa de este tipo?» casi deseando no escuchar la respuesta.

«¿Te acuerdas cuando Campanilla te llevó a conocer a tu Verdadero Amor, pero tú no tuviste el valor de ir hacia él?» preguntó entonces Emma, con tono grave

La ex Evil Queen simplemente asintió, esperando una respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, y entonces la rubia continuó

«La única indicación que ella te dio para reconocerlo fue el tatuaje de un león sobre el brazo»

Regina tragó saliva. Sus manos se contrajeron en dos puños, mientras sus uñas casi penetraban la carne, dejando pequeñas señales con forma de media luna en ella. Cuando comprendió que podía moverse, se levantó y caminó hacia la madre de su hijo, mirándola como si estuviese asustada de ella. Después cogió el brazo de Emma entre sus manos y acarició con los dedos aquel león dibujado en él, inclinando la cabeza de forma involuntaria hacia un lado.

Emma sintió escalofríos ante el contacto de las yemas de Regina, que la rozaban lentamente, como estudiándola con meticulosidad. Sus ojos se cerraron ante aquella escena, ante aquella mano que la acariciaba distraídamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que la morena la estaba mirando a ella, su rostro, sus ojos.

«¿Estás intentando decirme que ahora eres tu mi Amor Verdadero?» preguntó Regina, con voz débil y sutil

«Yo…» deglutió Emma «…no lo sé. Es lo que creen las hadas»

«¿Y tú qué crees, Emma?» preguntó la mujer, sin apartar los ojos de sus pupilas dilatadas por la emoción «¿Piensas que somos almas gemelas?»

«Sí» dijo en un susurró la rubia, mientras su mirada continuaba vagando repetidamente de los ojos a los labios de Regina, que parecían querer provocarla más que en cualquier otro momento en que los había deseado.

Finalmente, notando que también Regina había mirado un momento hacia su boca, tomó valor y aferró su encantador rostro entre las manos, empujándola contra la puerta de entrada y besándola con ardiente pasión. Regina permaneció un momento sorprendida, y por un momento pensó rechazar aquel beso, que parecía la cosa más equivocada….sin embargo no lo era. No para ella, no. Regina sentía que todo lo que había buscado en aquellos años estaba ahí, en aquel beso, en aquellos labios que la estaban devorando, en aquellas manos que le recorrían el rostro, en aquel cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

La dejó hacer. Se dejó besar por la rubia y, sin rebelarse, levantó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello, que Emma estaba mordiendo y besando con ímpetu. Solo en se momento comprendió que debía pararla.

«Emma…» suspiró, llevando una mano a sus cabellos para invitarla a cesar.

Ella, decepcionada con aquella interrupción, miró a Regina a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que no parase ese momento delicioso para ella, para ellas.

«Quería…» dijo Regina, parándose un momento «Quería solo decirte que no tengas prisa. No me voy a ningún lado»

«Entonces, ¿crees en nosotras?» murmuró Emma, sonriendo con dulzura.

La morena asintió, respondiendo a la sonrisa con otra llena de felicidad. Después acarició la mejilla de Emma y dijo

«¿Y sabes por qué?» recibiendo un gesto de negación «Porque contigo ser feliz me parece siempre tan fácil»

«Así que, ¿lo hemos logrado?» preguntó la Salvadora, apoyando su mejilla en la de Regina, respirando entre sus cabellos «¿He hecho posible lo imposible?»

«Bueno, ¿qué decir…? Evidentemente no te llaman Salvadora por tus musculosos brazos»

Emma rio, y sin pensarlo más, la besó de nuevo, esta vez con menos ímpetu y más calma, con la serenidad de quien sabe que ha encontrado a su alma gemela.


	6. Chapter 6

Día 6. No curse/alternative curse

Regina solo conseguía pensar una cosa: ¡qué día de mierda!

Había sido entretenida en la oficina durante horas por estúpidos documentos y por aquella idiota de Mary Margaret, que le había pedido expresamente-y además con coraje- más casitas para los pájaros de la ciudad…y ella, para no darle una bofetada, se había tenido que recordar a sí misma que no habría sido justo cogerla contra una pobre mujer loca porque ningún hombre quería esta con ella-y además cómo culparlos. Incluso su hijo estaba furioso con ella porque, siempre por culpa de Mary Margaret, había tenido que saltarse la reunión escolar del muchacho, cuando le había prometido el día anterior que irían juntos. Después, estaba aquel borrachuzo de Leroy, que casi la había derribado en la calle, evidentemente borracho.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Regina decidió bajar la mirada para no encontrarse con las de sus odiados conciudadanos. Echó a andar con la cabeza gacha, el ruidito de sus tacones que resonaban en la acera desierta debido a la hora que era, ya todos estarían cenando. Pero Regina debería haber sabido que caminar sin mirar por donde se anda no era una buena idea, porque, por costumbre, acababa siempre por tropezarse con alguien indeseado. De hecho…

«Hey, debería estar más atenta, ¿sabe?» rio la muchacha que acabó en el suelo, aparentemente divertida por la situación.

«¿Qué?» preguntó la morena, mirando a la rubia, que no había visto en su vida…que era lo que más la asustaba «Pero, ¿quién es usted?»

«Soy Emma Swan» dijo la mujer de unos treinta años, extendiéndole la mano y ayudándola a levantarse de la acera «Acabo de llegar a la ciudad»

«Yo soy la alcaldesa Mills» se presentó Regina, siempre con aires de superioridad «Y ha sido usted la que se me ha echado encima, señorita Swan»

Emma frunció el ceño y replicó contrariada

«Usted no miraba por donde caminaba, Señora Alcaldesa»

Regina rio sarcásticamente y pasó por delante, diciéndole sin mirarla

«Bueno, de todas maneras esté más atenta la próxima vez, Emma. No trato muy bien a quien encuentro en mi camino»

* * *

Graham se dejó caer sobre la cama, jadeante, y dijo

«¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que hoy estés así de…fogosa?»

«Siempre estoy fogosa» replicó ella, girándose hacia el otro lado con expresión indiferente y tragando una mentira «No ha pasado absolutamente nada»

«¿Segura? Quizás tiene que ver con la muchacha que ha llegado hoy y que parecía enfadada contigo hace poco cerca de Granny's» murmuró el muchacho, jactancioso, pero de todas maneras asustado ante la reacción que la morena podría tener ante aquellas insolentes palabras.

«Creo que es mejor que ahora te vayas, Graham» cerró tajantemente la conversación Regina, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Así el sheriff, suspirando por la testarudez de Regina, se levantó de la cama y, tras vestirse a toda prisa, salió de la habitación y de la casa sin decir una palabra. Cuando él se hubo marchado, Regina, y sin haberse quedado saciada, comenzó a masturbarse en modo casi desesperado, pensando en esos pocos instantes en que su cuerpo había entrado en contacto con el de Emma Swan.

* * *

Finalmente aquella charla privada con el profesor de Henry se había concluido. Aquel hombre no había hecho otra cosa sino lanzarle alusiones sarcásticas y tirarle los tejos de una manera poco sutil, sin rendirse nunca ante su rechazo. Pero, por lo menos, Henry iba bien en matemáticas.

Hacía algunos minutos que había salido del colegio y se encontraba afuera, fumando un cigarrillo. Algo que no hacía habitualmente, solo cuando estaba bastante tensa. Y había descubierto que fumar la ayudaba a mantener y combatir el nerviosismo, así que ¿por qué no?

«Buenas tarde, señora alcaldesa»

Al escuchar aquella voz extremadamente sensual, Regina se había puesto rígida e imágenes poco castas habían tomado posesión de su mente. Respiró profundamente antes de responder

«Señorita Swan. ¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Estaba dando una vuelta. No creía que fuera el tipo de persona que fuma» sonrió, más relajada que la última vez que se habían visto.

«¿Por qué? ¿Se tiene que ser de algún tipo para fumar? Preguntó la morena, alzando una ceja, con una sonrisita arrogante en el rostro.

Emma no respondió y se acercó, sacando un paquete de cigarros, de diferente marca y encendiendo uno. Regina lo notó y sonrió, esta vez de modo más espontaneo, pesando que, si hubiese un tipo de persona que fuma, Emma sería seguramente una de esas personas que entraba en aquella categoría. Y ya estaba imaginando una nueva confrontación.

«Apuesto a que los míos son mejores. ¿Sabe? Tienen menos sustancias dañinas, y seguramente un cigarrillo de los suyos dura lo mismo que uno y medio de los míos» comentó, dando una última calada, para después tirar la colilla al suelo y aplastarla con el tacón del zapato.

«¿Ah sí?» dijo la muchacha con tono de desafío «Entonces hagamos así: enciéndase otro, aspiremos siempre juntas y veamos qué marca es la mejor»

Regina asintió, aceptando el acuerdo. Cogió otro cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendió al mismo momento en que lo hizo la rubia. Las dos aspiraron una primera vez, mirándose atentamente para después dejar de hacerlo al unísono. Emma fue la primera en hablar

«¿Sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños?»

La morena, sorprendida ante aquella frase, respondió tímidamente

«Bien, entonces felicidades…»

«Si gano esta apuesta, ¡me lleva a cenar fuera!» exclamó la más joven, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

«De acuerdo» dijo inesperadamente Regina, haciendo señas para dar otra calada.

Emma lo hizo y aspiró el humo lentamente, sintiéndolo bajar hasta los pulmones. Cerró los ojos antes de hacerle una pregunta aventurada a la mujer que estaba conociendo de modo tan estrambótico

«¿Estás…casada?»

«No» respondió la alcaldesa, mordiéndose un labio

«¿Novio?» preguntó otra vez Emma, para asegurarse

«Decididamente diría que no»

En efecto, no se podía decir que su relación con Graham se pudiera definir de ese modo. No, absolutamente no. Se odiaban el uno al otro y los dos lo sabían, solo que eran dos incomprendidos y nadie los amaría, si no lo disponían ellos mismos. Y lo habían hecho, pero lo que habían creado era simplemente banal sexo ocasional, que no les hacía sentir nada.

«¿Y usted, señorita Swan? ¿Tiene novio?» preguntó, aguantando una risa, porque claramente Emma Swan no era para nada heterosexual.

«Estoy libre» respondió simplemente Emma, y a Regina le pareció que no solo hablaba de su vida amorosa, sino de su vida en general.

Continuaron el juego durante algunos minutos, intercambiando información sobres sus respectivos trabajos y su familia…Lo que había traído a colación que Emma no tenía, en teoría ninguna de las dos cosas. En cambio Regina tenía de las dos cosas, pero se sentía como si no lograse adaptarse bien en ninguno de los dos sitios.

Emma aspiró una última vez y tiró la colilla, ya apagada a la acera. Girándose, notó que a la morena le quedaba al menos dos coladas en su cigarro, suspiró, derrotada y dijo.

«Bien, ha ganado»

«Ya» sonrió Regina, divertida ante aquella pequeña victoria, y tiró también al suelo la colilla. «Venga, vamos»

«¿A dónde?» preguntó Emma, con expresión desorientada

«Debo llevarla a cenar» le recordó la morena, aún con aquella sonrisita en el rostro, y le tendió la mano.

Mano que Emma rápidamente agarró con fuerza, acariciando la suave y aterciopelada piel de Regina con gesto distraído, como si no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero en cambio sí se estaba dando cuenta.

«Pero…he perdido la apuesta» le hizo notar la rubia

«Puedo hacer una excepción por estar vez, sobre todo hoy» se encogió de hombros Regina, con naturalidad «Y además no te dejaría nunca sola el día de tu cumpleaños»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma, que nunca se había sentido tan apreciada por una persona casi desconocida como lo era Regina para ella, sin embargo se sentía tan cercana a aquella mujer.

«Porque me equivocaba» admitió Regina «Tú no estabas en mi camino…quizás sencillamente estás caminando a mi lado. Y estaré contenta de dejártelo hacer»

Tras decir eso, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la muchacha y pensó que, aunque el primer encuentro no había sido particularmente romántico, el segundo encuentro podría terminar con consecuencias inesperadas.

* * *

Los brazos de Emma rodeaban la pelvis de Regina con fuerza, pero con la delicadeza justa para no hacerle daño. Sus labios se estaban abriendo camino a lo largo de cuello tan condenadamente incitante de la morena, y sus cabellos dorados caían desordenadamente sobre la piel desnuda de la alcaldesa, haciéndole cosquillas.

«Señorita Swan» intentó decir Regina, mientras los dedos de Emma descendían con lentitud por su vientre.

«Dada la situación, podrías llamarme Emma» susurró juguetonamente la muchacha, mordiéndole la oreja.

«O…k…Emma» asintió la morena, pensativa.

Pero, al final, decidió no decir nada y dejó que Emma continuase su recorrido, proporcionándole placer con cada sencillo toque como nunca nadie antes y como, era evidente, Graham nunca le daría.

«Dime» murmuró sin embargo Emma, devolviéndole la mirada y toda su atención.

Nunca le había pasado nada como eso. Normalmente, el sheriff estaba demasiado ocupado tomando lo que quería como para escucharla o, es más, dejar lo que estaba haciendo para escucharla. Era algo nuevo para ella, y, tenía que confesarlo, no le desagradaba nada aquel trato de Swan.

«Yo…» comenzó insegura Regina, acercándose a su oreja y susurrando «Nunca lo he hecho con una mujer»

La rubia sonrió dulcemente y, colocándole detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde, respondió con mucha tranquilidad, que también se la infundió a la otra mujer.

«Haz solo lo que te apetezca. O puedes simplemente dejarte amar por la primera mujer de tu vida, que está muy agradecida de poder hacerlo»

Sonrió también Regina, besándole los labios de una forma más delicada de lo que lo había hecho antes, presa del intenso deseo que sintiera por ella. Cuando sus bocas se separaron lentamente y casi de mala gana, Emma llevó sus manos a sus pechos, acariciándolos y, se inclinó para besar el contorno de sus pezones, para después tomarlos en sus blandos labios y lamerlos con gusto. Todo con una lentitud inaudita, como si quisiese disfrutar cada mínimo detalle de aquel cuerpo que ni siquiera un gran escultor habría sabido esculpir, tanta era su perfección a los ojos de Emma.

«Entonces, ámame, Emma» le suplicó Regina mientras ella saboreaba aquellos deliciosos botoncitos.

La forastera no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, y sin mostrarle la gran sonrisa que le había provocado aquellas palabras, fue bajando y llenando de besos su abdomen, hasta llegar a rozar la secreta cavidad que con gusto descubriría.

Non dijo nada para no arruinar aquella atmosfera tan silenciosa y tranquilizadora, pero le habría dicho tantas palabras…En vez de eso, se limitó a abrir sus labios mayores con dos dedos y lamer su centro, haciendo sobresaltarse a la mujer ante el contacto tan inesperado, pero también tan deseado.

Emma se perdió en su esencia, en aquella esencia que era solo de Regina. Se perdió en el olor de su excitación y en el sabor de sus humores, saboreándolos casi con vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, porque Regina era un Fruto Prohibido, y era también el más delicioso que hubiese probado.

«Em…ma» pronunció, mientras la más joven golpeaba con toques veloces de lengua su hinchado clítoris.

Era el modo en que la lamía, era su mirada que no se había desviado de sus ojos sino pocos segundos, eran sus dedos aferrados alrededor de sus nalgas, apretándola para atraerla más a ella, como si no se sintiese lo bastante dentro de ella. Esa sensación de totalidad se realizó solo cuando sus dedos se hundieron dentro de Regina, dándole a ella también esa sensación de plenitud que la golpeó como un mar en tempestad, llevándola al éxtasis total.

«¡Emma! ¡Oh, Dios, te lo ruego!» suplicaba la mujer, quién sabe por qué, dado que sentía que ya tenía todo lo que pudiera desear entre los brazos de la rubia.

Pero estaba ávida de ella, quería siempre más, quería que estuviese más adentro, que se moviese más rápido. Y, como si Emma comprendiese de verdad lo que estaba pensando, aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, llevando sus labios hacia el clítoris de la morena y succionándoselo, provocando que gimiera todavía más, agitándose por la excitación que no lograba contener.

Se necesitaron unas pocas embestidas restantes, intensas y profundas, para que Regina se corriese en un grito que ni siquiera alcanzaba a expresar cuánto placer estaba sintiendo, placer que jamás en su vida había saboreado.

«Oh, Dios mío…»susurró, acariciando los cabellos de la amante

«Puedes llamarme Emma» replicó la rubia, riendo con expresión de superioridad.

Regina sacudió la cabeza, y rio a su vez, no solo por aquella frase, sino porque se sentía, después de años de represión y de rutina, llena de vida y libre. Todo por la llegada de aquella loca y seductora muchacha a la ciudad de Storybrooke.

Emma apoyo la cabeza sobre el regazo de Regina, y con una sonrisa dijo

«¿Da siempre la bienvenida al forastero de este modo tan acogedor, señora Alcaldesa?»

«Solo a los forasteros que me gustan mucho» respondió la mujer, con un pellizco de malicia «Y tengo que decir que usted, señorita Swan, me gusta realmente mucho…»

Una mirada penetrante de Emma y sus labios se unieron de nuevo, hasta parecer que se fundían completamente. Como sus cuerpos. Como ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas, llegamos al último capí de esta serie de one shoots. Quiero decir que no me matéis por este último capi, deja mal sabor de boca. A mí me gustó la historia, pero odié un poquito a Regina, y eso nunca me había pasado. Bueno, sin nada más que añadir, disfruten o sufran esta lectura, y nos seguimos leyendo en el tren.**

Día 7. Forbbiden Love

Regina, al oír cerrarse la puerta suavemente, sonrió y se secó las manos, tras meter el último plato en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a la entrada. Caminó hacia el encuentro de su alma gemela y besó sus labios dulces, estrechándose en sus brazos fuertes y acogedores. Notó sus manos acariciar dulcemente su cuerpo y bajar hasta sus caderas, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

«Hola, amor» le dijo aquella voz profunda de la que había aprendido cada matiz.

«Hola, tesoro» murmuró ella, besando su mejilla «¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?»

«Bien, a fin de cuentas…¿Tú? ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?»

«Sí…» se mordió el labio Regina «Ahora tengo que ir a la oficina de la sheriff. Tenemos que…hablar de un asunto burocrático. Pero, Robin, intentaré llegar pronto. Te lo prometo»

«Ok» dijo únicamente él, para después encogerse de hombros «Cuando vuelvas estaré aquí esperándote. ¿Roland?»

«Arriba con Henry. Están jugando a videojuegos» sonrió la morena «Ya han comido, así que no te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde»

«Cuenta con ello» respondió el ex ladrón, besando a su mujer antes de que saliera, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Regina suspiró y salió de casa, esperando olvidar pronto ese sentimiento de culpa que le estaba royendo el estómago.

* * *

«¡Emma…!» «¡Regina!» dijeron a la vez las dos mujeres, gimiendo de placer.

Sus cuerpos calientes y sudados estaban desnudos, pegados, vivos. Sus movimientos eran complementarios, lentos, precisos y cadenciosos. Sus gritos eran quedos, casi silenciosos, mientras el deseo era ahogado por los arañazos y golpes que, en lugar de hacerles daño, parecían curarlas de la monotonía que envolvía sus vidas separadas.

«Querría tenerte así siempre…» susurró la sheriff, aunque sabía que no era lo más apropiado mientras se estaban follando.

Así que, para no recibir respuesta por parte de Regina, la penetró con tres dedos y succionó su pezón. Lo mordió muchas veces, sin delicadeza alguna, recibiendo otro arañazo sobre el hombro. Pero, de todas maneras, respondió.

«Sabes que no puede ser, Em…¡ah!» exclamó Regina, al sentirse invadir por toda la mano de la rubia, cosa que no sucedía a menudo porque Emma siempre tenía miedo de hacerle demasiado daño.

De esa manera fue fácil para la rubia hacer que se corriera. Había sido rápido, pero intenso, como cada vez que lo hacían después de mucho tiempo. Regina emitió un largo gemido, que Emma ahogó en un besó hambriento y pasional.

«Estás sexy cuando _orgasmas_» rio Emma, lamiendo sus labios.

«¿Cuando…_orgasmo_?» pregunto Regina, enarcando una ceja, con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro «Es un verbo que no existe, ¿lo sabes, no, señorita Swan?»

«Oh, lo sé muy bien, pero deberían inventarlo solo para el modo en cómo gritas mi nombre» respondió pícaramente la rubia mientras le mordía el lóbulo y lamía el contorno de su oreja «Aún te necesito…»

«Debo volver a casa…» murmuró disgustada Regina «Robin me está esperando»

Como siempre que pronunciaba el nombre del marido, la mirada de Emma se mostró herida y frágil, así como llena de rabia. A Regina se le rompió el corazón al ver a su amante en ese estado, y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

«Mañana nos vemos» le prometió.

Emma asintió, sin añadir nada más. Y la morena le besó los labios con un ligero toque, para después bajar del escritorio de la sheriff, recoger la ropa del suelo y comenzar a vestirse. Emma se puso los estrechos vaqueros y las botas, para después buscar la camisa por toda la oficina, sin encontrarla en ninguna parte.

«¿Has visto mi camisa?» le preguntó a Regina, quien dio un vistazo poco atenta y le indicó un punto indefinido de la estancia.

Entonces Emma la encontró y se la puso. Mientras estaba metiendo el último botón en el ojal, se escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse. Las dos se arreglaron rápidamente el pelo y Emma se sentó en su silla giratoria, fingiendo que trabajaba, mientras Regina se daba un último vistazo.

«Mamá, ¿estás aquí?» preguntó en voz alta Henry, entrando y divisando rápidamente la figura de la madre.

Abrazó a la morena y dijo

«Te estaba buscando, papá dice que esta noche salimos todos juntos»

Emma intentó no llorar, pero una lágrima cayó sobre los documentos que fingía leer, y enseguida cayó una segunda. Se secó velozmente las mejillas, intentando no demostrarle a los dos su pesadumbre.

«Oh, hola Emma» dijo el muchacho alegremente, dándose cuenta finalmente de ella.

«Hola, muc…Henry» se corrigió la rubia, sin mirarlo

Es más, ¿cómo podría mirar a su hijo sin sentir rabia hacia el hombre que se lo había quitado, y se comportaba como si tuviera todos los derechos sobre él? Y Robin no se había limitado a quitarle a Henry, no. Le había robado al amor de su vida, y por eso estaba obligada a verla a escondidas, como si fueran dos insulsas amantes. Y en el fondo, pensó Emma, no es que pudiera esperar algo más de Regina, dado que ella de hecho no la amaba.

Y después la gente tenía el valor de decir que Robin Hood ya no era un ladrón.

«Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos…» susurró Regina, incómoda y un poco culpable por la pesadumbre que había provocado en la sheriff. «Nos vemos mañana, señorita Swan»

«Adiós, Emma» se despidió Henry, para después salir junto a la madre.

Emma no respondió. Sus manos se aferraron tanto a la mesa que su magia se liberó y destrozó todo. Resopló: no podría ver a Regina al día siguiente en su oficina.

* * *

«De lo que quería hablarte es…» comenzó Robin, visiblemente nervioso y tenso «Yo…»

«Hey, amor» sonrió la morena, acariciándole una mejilla «Parece algo importante, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites»

A veces se sorprendía de la paciencia que lograba demostrar cuando se trataba de ese hombre. Pero era normal para ella, porque Robin era su marido, el hombre de su vida, el hombre que amaba.

«Querría…me gustaría tener un hijo contigo» dijo él, inesperadamente.

Muy inesperadamente.

Regina siempre había pensado, desde que se habían casado, que no buscarían ampliar la familia, ya que tenían a Henry y a Roland. Y de hecho no lo habían hecho…hasta ese momento crítico.

No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué pensar, y todo lo que escuchaba era a su conciencia gritarle que era una persona horrible y que no merecía a ese hombre estupendo que la miraba con ojos esperanzadores. No, no merecía tanta felicidad, y no merecía el amor de dos personas a las que no estaba haciendo sino sufrir.

«Yo…debo pensarlo, Robin» respondió cautamente.

Él asintió, comprensivo, y dijo

«No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Solo te pido que te lo pienses, sin ningún compromiso. Y, aunque tú no lo quieras, te seguiría amando y nada cambiaría para mí. Siempre has sido mi Amor Verdadero»

Aquella dulce sonrisa convenció a Regina para abrazar al marido, besando su áspera piel, pero siempre dispuesta a acoger sus besos. Le acarició el rostro y suspiró diciendo

«Ok, Robin. Tendremos un bebé»

«Pero…¿estás segura? No quiero que lo digas solo para dejarme contento y…» pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Regina y sus palabras

«Estoy segura. De verdad. Eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y no hay nada que haga cambiar de idea. Nada»

* * *

«¡Nada!» gritó Emma «¡No ha significado nasa! ¡Solo sexo! ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?»

«¡Sí!» dijo Regina, para después arrepentirse de esa respuesta.

Emma se había sentado en el suelo, en la oficina en reconstrucción, y había cerrado los puños con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en la pared con la aflicción bien dibujada en el rostro. Regina se acercó con cautela, imaginando cuánto podía estar odiándola en ese momento, después de habérsele entregado entera inútilmente y sin obtener nada a cambio sino una débil relación hecha de gemidos y suspiros escondidas del mundo que nunca conocería ese juego destructivo y superfluo. Sin embargo, no para Emma, que a partir de ahora ya no podría tocar a la morena, besarla, sentirla a su lado. También Regina sentía algo parecido, pero…

«Yo no te amo, Emma»

Exacto

«Lo sé» sollozó la muchacha, dejando que las lágrimas nublaran su vista.

La alcaldesa se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, quizás por última vez, besándole la frente con gesto dulce y casi materno.

«Siento hacer sufrir, y sé que no debería haber empezado esta relación. He sido egoísta y te he hecho daño sin preocuparme. Pero créeme, ahora más que nunca estoy haciendo algo por ti, por tu felicidad» dijo Regina, en tono solemne

«Por la tuya, querrás decir» escupió Emma, secándose la cara

«También» admitió ella, llevándose nerviosamente una mano al pelo «Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te pueda amar como te mereces. Quizás ahora no, pero sucederá. Porque eres única, Emma…Eres especial. Y no creo que nadie deje escapar una ocasión como tú. Tendrás a un mogollón de personas que te querrán»

«Pero yo quería que tú me quisieses» respondió la rubia, en tono grave «Quería que me escogieses a mí. Pero debería haberlo sabido, que decidirías quedarte con él, pero…esperaba un milagro. Pensaba que, si te daba tiempo, dejaría de ser la amante secreta y sería algo más para ti»

Regina no dijo nada, no sabía qué palabras serían las adecuadas en una situación como aquella. Ninguna palabra habría podido expresar lo que sentía. Y tampoco podía imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo Emma, que, lo sabía bien, siempre había sentido por ella más que pura pasión y deseo.

«Espero que Robin y tú seáis felices juntos…» murmuró Emma, aunque se sentía por su modo de hablar que aquellas palabras la estaban cortando como hojas afiladas clavadas en su yugular «Pero tú me estás destrozando el corazón, y creo que me debes algo»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Regina, un poco asustada sobre qué tipo de cosa le pediría.

«No pienses mal. Solo quiero que me dejes ver a Henry más a menudo…Soy su madre, y Robin no puede cambiar eso. Quizás consiga que mi amor por ti muera, pero no puede hacer lo mismo con el que siento hacia mi hijo. Quiero ser su madre de verdad» dijo la sheriff con expresión seria.

La morena asintió, no pudiendo negarle también aquello. Y además también ella pensaba que era justo que Emma crease vínculos con Henry…aunque esto significara que las dos tendrían que verse a menudo. Cosa que no sería buena para nadie.

«¿Al menos has sentido algo por mí?¿No ha sido nada más que sexo?» preguntó Emma, con la mirada baja y fija en el suelo.

Regina respondió solo cuando ella la miró fijamente a los ojos, tomando valor.

«No, Emma»

La muchacha asintió y se levantó con resignación, cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la mesa nueva. Lo que notó antes de que la mujer se fuera fue un leve beso en los labios, y después la vio desaparecer en una densa nube de humo violeta.

* * *

«Hola, Emma»

«Hola»

Se produjo un minuto de silencio, durante el cual las dos mujeres se miraron con tantos pensamientos recorriendo su mente, la mayor parte negativos.

«Ella es mi hija, Anna» dijo finalmente la morena, con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la niña, que miró a Emma con curiosidad.

«Hola, Anna» la saludó ella, arrodillándose y cogiéndole la mano, que la pequeña aceptó con un poco de temor, pero después sonrió y se puso hablar animadamente

«¿Eres un sheriff? ¡Muy fuerte! Me gustaría ser sheriff cuando grande…Lo he decidido, ¡seré como tú!»

Emma se asombró del número desproporcionado de palabras que Anna había dicho en pocos segundos, y rio, dándole una pequeña palmadita en el hombro con gesto amigable. Le gustaba aquella muchachita.

«¿Ella era…?» dejó la frase en suspenso, susurrando aquellas dos palabras a Regina, que asintió, sin decir nada más.

Una huérfana. Como ella.

Ciertamente no le deseaba a la pequeña Anna que realmente fuera como ella. Sería un gran problema al que se enfrentarían.

«¿Robin?» preguntó Emma, intentando no pronunciar ese nombre con hastío.

«De camino. Tenemos que apuntar a Anna en la escuela, así podría conocer a otros niños» sonrió la morena, con esa expresión maternal que siempre enternecía a Emma.

Pero esta vez no.

Porque, cuando lo hacía con Henry, a ella le gustaba mucho y la hacía muy feliz. Pero mirar esa escena y pensar que Regina y Robin habían adoptado aquella criatura…la mataba.

"_Habríamos podido tenerlo todo_" murmuró Emma, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y también Regina estaba a punto de llorar.

«Lo siento mucho, Emma. Pero hubiera sido imposible, tú también lo sabes»

La rubia asintió. Desordenó los cabellos de la adorable niña y dejó un beso en la frente de Regina, sin conseguir mirarla. Se metió en Granny's, sin saber a dónde más podía ir, y se sentó a la barra, con expresión desconsolada.

* * *

«¿Puedo sentarme o quieres un poco de privacidad?» dijo una voz alegre, aunque algo quebrada de la emoción.

Aquella voz era familiar, se dijo Emma. Así que alzó la mirada y vio una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par de la sorpresa.

«Lily» dijo de repente, reconociendo aquel rostro en el que tanto había pensado en los últimos años.

«Emma»

Se abrazaron afectuosamente y se intercambiaron frases de circunstancia, pero comprendieron rápidamente que aquellas palabras superfluas no eran adecuadas para ellas. Así que comenzaron a hablar de verdad, como habían hecho durante aquel corto, pero intenso espacio de tiempo en que habían estado juntas.

«Wow…No esperaba encontrarte en ese estado. La vida no ha sido amable contigo…como siempre» dijo Lily, un poco melancólica «Pero, ¿estás segura de que la quieres dejar ir?»

«Lily» rio irónicamente Emma «Tiene tres hijos ahora. Están casados, se aman. El mío era solo un amor prohibido»

_«¿Solo un amor prohibido_?» preguntó la morena, frunciendo el ceño.

«Bien, sin embargo el amor prohibido más profundo e intenso que he sentido nunca»

Las dos muchachas se abrazaron de nuevo, mientras Lily pensaba lo hermoso que sería si Emma dejara de amar lo prohibido y comenzase a apreciar a quien la amaba desde el primer momento.

Pero también ella sabía que, para Emma, no había esperanza de dejar de amar a Regina. Aunque fuera un amor prohibido.


End file.
